Pretending
by karolynnc
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it!  Finn and Rachel oneshot


_Why does Rachel have to look so beautiful? It's killing me! _Finn thought to himself as he looked over to the stunning petite brunette that he was about to sing a duet with in front of thousands of people. He was in New York City at the Glee Club Nationals, about to perform a song he wrote last night.

He thought back to the "work date" he had taken her on last night – Central Park, the restaurant, the stroll they took while the other glee guys serenaded them with that beautiful song. He had gone all out for her, and when he was about to kiss her, she ran away. He couldn't understand what had just happened. Was she over him for real? Was it because she was with Jesse? Did she not love him anymore?

His thoughts shifted back to the present. Just last year, he had told her he loved her before their performance of "Faithfully", and they had gotten together. Maybe the same could happen now. He knew that if he didn't take a chance now, he would never know. He had to go for it.

Before he could even think about what he was going to say, he was standing in front of her. "Rachel, I need to know…last night…well, I want..." he said, his voice shaky.

"Finn, can this wait? We're about to perform. The song you wrote is beautiful." Rachel started to turn her heel and take her spot for their big entrance into the auditorium.

"God, Rach! This can't wait. I'm standing here begging for you, and suddenly you're not interested?" _What about us? I love you, _he thought, but couldn't find the words to say. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. He should have given up trying to get her back after she ran away from their date. It was clear that she had moved on.

"Finn, I am interested. More than interested. I love you—" she responded, but Finn noticed some hesitation in her face. "—but I have to follow my dream. I have to choose New York. Broadway. That's my first love. Please understand."

He didn't want to understand. She had worked so hard at getting him the first time. Didn't she get that all he wanted was to be with her and support her, not take her away from her dreams? "I just—"the tall teenager started to say, but he was interrupted by a voice on the loudspeaker. _Dammit, I missed my chance. I'm never going to get my chance with her._

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome New Directions from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio!" Finn and Rachel could hear the applause from the audience as they entered on opposite sides of the stage and started to sing in unison.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes and look away  
>That's just because I'm not okay<br>But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<em>

There was no doubt in Rachel's mind that this song was about her. Finn hadn't told her, but she just knew. During their last two years in Glee Club together, all the duets they had sung, and all the time they spent together as friends (and dating), she knew him better than she knew anyone else. She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was in pain and that he really did love her. As much as she really needed to speak with him alone right away, she couldn't. She knew she had to keep on a brave face and wow the judges. She couldn't fall apart now.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Deep down underneath it<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending  
>Will we always be pretending<em>

Looking over at Rachel, Finn knew that she had figured out that the song was about her. _How does she know me so well?_ he thought, as he continued to walk toward her, now center stage. He couldn't help but think about how true those words he just sang were. They had never gotten a chance to say how they felt after their break up. Sure, they had spent some time together, but they kept it very casual. They never had "the talk" about their relationship. _Maybe this song is supposed to be closure for us?_ Finn was confused in his own thoughts. All he knew was that this girl – the one he was singing with – was the one. His tether, like Coach Sylvester had talked about at her sister's funeral. This couldn't be it for them. They had to still have a chance.

_How long do I fantasize  
>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that I am good enough  
>If we can choose the ones we love<br>But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<em>

At this point, both performers knew that it wasn't over. They had unfinished business that they couldn't pretend wasn't there anymore. As much as one wanted the other right then and there, they had a commitment to their team to finish the song.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Deep down underneath it<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending  
>Will we always be…<em>

The words were true now more than ever. As their eyes met, and their hands touched each others' waists, they started to do their classic move – circling each other. This time it was different. This time their eyes never parted. It was as if they were the only two in this auditorium – in the world.

_Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like no one's letting go  
>And it's such a shame<br>'Cause if you if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know<em>

They sure felt the same about each other now. There was no denying that they were meant to be together. _How could Finn have written such an amazing song? I didn't know he had it in him! All I want to do is kiss him and hold him, and never let go_, were Rachel's thoughts as they entered into the last bit of the song.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Deep down underneath it<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we always, always, always be  
>Will we always, always, always be<br>Will we always, always, always be  
>Pretending<em>

As they sang the last note, the auditorium burst into applause, but Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry didn't hear a thing. All they could see was each other as their lips met for a kiss that was long overdue.


End file.
